


H - Having Headaches

by Bdoyle1807



Series: Parenting through the Alphabet [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, F/M, Family, Humor, Parent-Child Relationship, Temper Tantrums, childhood fears, crazy day, dealing with adopted children anxieties, lots of fluff, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdoyle1807/pseuds/Bdoyle1807
Summary: see below





	H - Having Headaches

H-HAVING HEADACHES

THIS SERIES HAS BEEN MOVED TO CHAPTERS IN THE SEQUEL TO A FULL QUIVER - PARENTING THROUGH THE ALPHABET. 

ALL FUTURE SNIPPETS OF LIFE WITH THE COULSON FAMILY WILL BE POSTED AS CHAPTERS AND NOT STAND ALONE PIECES OF A SERIES

'LETTERS' A THROUGH G REMAIN AS INDIVIDUAL PIECES AND AS CHAPTERS

H AND SO ON WILL BE CHAPTERS FOUND UNDER THE HEADING - PARENTING THROUGH THE ALPHABET


End file.
